der König, das Mädchen und ein Versprechen
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Jareth will sich für seine Niederlage an Sarah rächen.


Disclaimer:  
Labyrinth does not belong to me. I make no profit off of this writing.  
  
Bei dieser Geschichte handelt es sich um eine "Jugendsünde" die ich vor über 10 Jahren verbrochen habe und die mir vor einiger Zeit wieder in die Hände gefallen ist.  
Einige Szenen waren gar nicht mal so übel und ich habe beschlossen, die Story etwas zu überarbeiten und einfach mal hier zu veröffentlichen. Erwartet also nicht zu viel...  
  
Der König, das Mädchen und ein Versprechen  
*******  
The king, the girl and a promise  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Seine Majestät war in der letzten Zeit äusserst ungnädig zu seinen Untertanen gewesen. Er schikanierte und beschimpfte sie grundlos und nichts konnten sie ihm recht machen. Sie hassten ihn für seine Zornausbrüche, doch noch mehr fürchteten sie seine Zauberkräfte. Deshalb warteten alle ruhig ab, bis auch diese Laune seinen Majestät, des Kobelkönigs Jareth, vorüber gehen würde. Er war wirklich ein sehr launenhafter Herrscher, der über die Tölpelhaftigkeit seiner Kobolde leicht in Wut geriet. Doch zur Zeit ärgerte er sich allerdings am meisten über sich selbst. Er konnte es einfach nicht verwinden, dass er gegen dieses Mädchen eine solche Niederlage hatte einstecken müssen. Diese Schande! Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er gezwungen gewesen ein fortgewünschtes Baby zurückzugeben. Er war in seinem eigenen Spiel geschlagen worden und dazu noch von einem Mädchen! Diese Sarah war mit allen Wassern gewaschen. Je öfter er an sie dachte desto faszinierender erschien sie ihm. Wenn er sie nur noch einmal in seine Finger bekommen könnte. An ihr Rache zu üben für sein Versagen und ihren Widerstand zu brechen stellte für ihn eine Verlockung dar, der er nicht widerstehen konnte. Aber wie sollte er sie je wieder zurück in sein Reich locken? Ausserhalb des Koboldreiches hatte er keine wie immer geartete Macht über sie - tatsächlich konnte er sie nur mit ihrer Einwilligung zurückbringen. Er zermarterte sich sein Gehirn, wie dies bewerkstelligt werden konnte, aber ihm wollte und wollte nichts einfallen. So bleib es nicht aus, dass er von Tag zu Tag gereizter wurde. Schliesslich kam es so weit, dass er in einem plötzlichen Wutanfall befahl, Hoggle und dessen Freunde zu verhaften und in einer Oubliette einzukerkern. Aber niemand wollte diesen Befehl ausführen, da jeder wusste, dass der Zwerg alle geheimen Türen der Verliese kannte und seine Majestät begann, sich wie ein Tobsüchtiger aufzuführen. Er wollte seine Wut gerade willkürlich an einem seiner Gefolgsleute auslassen, als er sich plötzlich eines Besseren besann und den Kobold, den er am Genick gepackt hatte, wie einen wurmstichigen Apfel fallen liess. Dann löste er sich vor aller Augen in Luft auf und war verschwunden.  
  
Es war schon dunkel, als Sarah ihr Zimmer betrat. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und knipste das Licht an. Das Blut stockte ihr in den Adern als sie Jareth in einer Ecke des Raumes stehen sah. Er lächelte hochmütig.  
"Verschwinde!" quietschte Sarah. "Du hast keine Macht über mich."  
Jareth gab sich amüsiert. "Das hatten wir doch schon einmal, nicht wahr? Und wie du nun selbst siehst, hat es dir nicht viel genützt."  
"Irrtum! Ich habe meinen Bruder wieder", widersprach ihm Sarah mutig.  
"Toby?" Eine wegwerfende Geste begleitete seine Worte. "Ein Baby mehr oder weniger. Was macht das schon für einen Unterschied."  
Sarah schwieg verunsichert. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was er von ihr wollte und wusste folglich auch nicht, wie sie sich weiterhin verhalten sollte.  
Jareth erkannte instinktiv ihr Zurückschrecken und schlug bedenkenlos zu.  
"Ich weiss, dass Hoggle und seine Freunde dich öfter durch diesen Spiegel besuchen. Stümperhaft! Und selbst das könnten sie nicht tun, wenn ich es nicht dulden würde." Seine Augen nahmen einen bedrohlichen Schimmer an. "Du siehst, alles hängt davon ab, ob es dir gelingt, mich bei guter Laune zu halten."  
"Ich? Dich... bei guter Laune halten? Darauf kannst du lange warten", stellte Sarah trocken fest, die mittlerweile ihren Mutterwitz wiedergefunden hatte.  
"Eine törichte Antwort, Sarah. Sehr töricht. Aber gut - du wirst also deine Freunde nie wiedersehen." Eine rasche Handbewegung und zwischen seinen Fingern blitze eine Kristallkugel auf. "Oder willst du es dir vielleicht nicht doch noch anders überlegen?" fragte er obenhin. "Letzte Chance, Sarah." Ein spöttischer Unterton lag in seiner Stimme.  
"Du gemeiner Kerl!" Sarah knirschte vor Wut mit den Zähnen. Doch es lag auf der Hand, dass sie ihre Freunde auf keinen Fall einem ungewissen Schicksal überantworten würde. "Also gut! Was verlangst du von mir?"  
"Sehr vernünftig, meine Liebe." Ein Fingerschnipsen und die Kristallkugel war wieder verschwunden. "Ich verlange nichts weiter von dir, als dass du mich in mein Reich begleitest."  
"Als Geisel?" fragte Sarah misstrauisch.  
"Als Gast." Ein hintergründiges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.  
"Und für wie lange?"  
"Das hängt ganz davon ab...."  
"Mir scheint, ich habe keine andere Wahl", gab Sarah zu und legte widerstrebend ihre Finger in seine einladend ausgestreckte Hand.  
"Kluges Kind."  
  
Eine andere Welt tat sich vor ihnen auf. Sie standen auf einer Anhöhe von der aus sie das ganze Labyrinth überblicken konnten. Bei diesem Anblick befielen beide sehr verschiedene Gedanken. Jareth würde durch Sarahs Gegenwart unangenehm an seine Niderlage erinnert. Sarah jedoch fasste wieder Mut. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal bezwungen und sobald sich ihr eine Möglichkeit bot würde sie es wieder tun.   
Jareth formte einen Kristall zwischen seinen Händen und liess ihn auf die äusseren Mauern des Labyrinth zuschweben. Kurz darauf verschwanden die Steine wie durch Zauberhand und ein breiter, gerader Pfad öffnete sich vor Sarah und Jareth der direkt zum Schloss führte. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, wobei Jareth seine Begleiterin verstohlen musterte. Sie war beileibe kein kleines Mädchen mehr, er würde sich noch mehr vorsehen müssen. Auf keinen Fall durfte er ihre Intelligenz unterschätzen, wenn er... was war es noch... ach ja - Rache an ihr übte. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich unmutig zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich über die Art seiner Rache noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht hatte. Rasch schüttelte er diesen unerfreulichen Einfall ab. Das würde sich alles finden. Wichtig war lediglich, dass er sie endlich hier hatte - völlig seiner Gnade ausgeliefert.  
Sie hatten das Schloss bald erreicht und die Kobolde im Thronsaal staunten nicht schlecht, als ihr König Seite an Seite mit seiner alten Widersacherin den Raum betrat. Wortlos geleitet der König Sarah eine Treppe hinauf und einen dunklen Gang entlang an dessen Ende sich eine dunkle, geschnitzte Tür befand.  
"Für die Dauer deines Aufenthaltes wirst du hier wohnen." Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür und führte Sarah in das Zimmer.  
Sarah hatte nun mehr als genug von seiner überheblichen Art. "Keine Oubliette?" entgegnete sie trotzig. "Ich bin enttäuscht. Du lässt nach, Jareth."  
"Du solltest deine Worte sorgfältiger wählen. Du erinnerst dich doch hoffentlich noch, dass ich dazu neige dich beim Wort zu nehmen."  
Seine Stimme war sanft - zu sanft. Sarah lief bei der Erinnerung an die Aufräumer ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Es war vielleicht wirklich klüger ihn nicht zu reizen.  
"Muss ich die ganze Zeit hier verbringen?" fragte sie, ohne auf seine Warnung einzugehen.  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Du kannst dich im Schloss frei bewegen, doch zu diesem Zweck solltest du dich angemessener kleiden."  
Ängstlich beobachtet Sarah den auf sie zuschwebenden Kristall. Über ihrem Kopf zerplatzte die Kugel in einen Glitzerregen und als Sarah die Augen wieder öffnete war ihre Kleidung verschwunden und durch ein hellblaues, mittelalterlich anmutendes Kleid ersetzt worden.  
Durch diesen ungeheuerlichen Eingriff in ihre Privatsphäre erzürnt raffte Sarah all ihren Mut zusammen und funkelte Jareth böse an.  
"Mach das sofort wieder weg!"  
Jareth schüttelte lediglich verneinend den Kopf.  
"Dann verschwinde wenigstens! Raus hier! Sofort! Lass mich allein!"  
Lautlos lachend erfüllte Jareth ihren Wunsch.  
Es war wirklich sehr unterhaltsam, sie so in Rage zu bringen. Von aussen hörte er wie ein paar zitternde Hände die Tür hinter ihm verschlossen. Sein Mund verzog sich verächtlich. Sie würde bald genug feststellen, dass ihn verschlossene Türen nicht aufhalten konnten.  
  
Der nächste Morgen fand Sarah etwas zuversichtlicher. Nur ungern zog sie eines der langen Kleider an, die sie in ihrem Schrank vorgefunden hatte, doch ihre Jeans waren spurlos verschwunden. Sie betrat den Thronsaal und fand Jareth - schon wieder - als Beute eines Tobsuchtsanfalls.  
"Seid ihr verrückt, mir noch ein Baby anzuschleppen? Keine Widerrede! Wo soll es eurer Meinung nach wohnen, wenn es ein ausgewachsener Kobold geworden ist?! Nun, ich warte! Hat es euch auf einmal die Sprache verschlagen? Ach, halt den Mund, du..."  
Die letzten Worte seiner Schimpfkanonade waren an das Baby gerichtet, das angefangen hatte zu schreien. Er hob es auf und wiegte es gleichgültig in seinen Armen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Sarah, wie sie in den Thronsaal trat. Das Baby hatte zu Sarahs grosser Überraschung aufgehört zu schreien und gab glucksende Laute der Zufriedenheit von sich. Obwohl Jareth dem Baby absolut keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, schien es sich in seinen Armen augenscheinlich sehr wohl zu fühlen.  
*Sieh mal einer an* dachte Sarah bei sich. *Er scheint sich gut auf Kinder zu verstehen*.  
Sie ging zu ihm. "Was ist denn mit dem Baby?"  
"Meine Kobolde werden es wohl wieder zurückbringen müssen", zischte Jareth zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Es ist immer das Gleiche mit ihnen. Seit Wochen, was sage ich, seit Monaten predige ich ihnen immer dasselbe. Wir können keine neuen Baby gebrauchen bevor die Koboldstadt nicht wieder aufgebaut ist. Da nehmt den Bälger endlich und macht, dass ihr wegkommt."  
Sarah wartete eine Weile, bis sie mit Jareth allein war. Dann äusserte sie betont nonchalant: "Ach, die Stadt ist immer noch nicht repariert? Mein letzter Besuch liegt nun doch schon - wie lange zurück?" Ein unschuldiger, fragender Blick begleitet ihre kleine Ansprache, die Jareths Zorn gefährlich aufflackern liess.  
"Ich weiss selbst, dass die Häuser wieder repariert werden müssen! Aber hast du vielleicht schon einmal versucht einen Kobold zu vernünftiger Arbeit anzuhalten?" äusserte er giftig.  
"Nein, das ist ja schliesslich auch nicht mein Problem. Benutze doch einfach deine Magischen Kräfte um die Stadt wieder Instand zusetzen."  
Jareth drehte ihr den Rücken zu und starrte zu Boden.  
"Das kann ich nicht."  
Sarah hatte ihre Ohren sehr spitzen müssen um seine Worte zu vernehmen, so leise hatte er gesprochen.  
"Ach. Nicht einmal das kannst du?" Die Verlockung ihn zu herauszufordern war einfach zu gross.  
"Das hat nichts mit Können zu tun." Langsam dreht er sich wieder zu ihr um. "Es ist nicht möglich, die Stadt oder das Schloss durch Magie zu verändern", sagte er schulmeisterhaft. "Wie gefiele es dir denn, wenn ich die Angelegenheit doch zu deinem Problem machen würde?"  
"Wieso?"  
"Ab sofort bist du für den Aufbau der Stadt verantwortlich. Und du hast - na sagen wir - drei Wochen Zeit!"  
"Das ist nicht fair!" Hastig hielt sie sich den Mund zu. Verdammt, das hatte sie nun wirklich nicht sagen wollen.  
"Zwei Wochen!" ergänzte er boshaft.  
"Mistke...", setzte Sarah eben an, da traf sie ein warnender Blick aus Jareths Augen. "Sehr wohl, Eure Majestät", beendete sie den Satz mit einem schnippischen Tonfall.  
  
Während der folgenden Woche war es Sarah tatsächlich gelungen, die Kobolde zur Arbeit zu treiben. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis sie sich an die völlig chaotischen Gedankengänge der Kobolde gewöhnt hatte, doch irgendwann hatte sie den Dreh heraus, wie diese kleinen Lebewesen behandelt werden mussten wenn man Resultate erzielen wollte. Während der ganzen Zeit liess sich Jareth kaum blicken und wenn, dann wechselte er nur die notwendigsten Worte mit Sarah. Doch dank seiner Kristallkugel, durch die er Sarah jeden Tag beobachtete war er über den Fortgang der Arbeiten bestens informiert. Und es verging kein Tag an dem er seinen Einfall ihr die Verantwortung zu übergeben, verfluchte. Denn das Undenkbare war eingetreten: sie war dort erfolgreich, wo er versagt hatte. Das war der Tropfen, der bei Jareth das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Der Gedanke, sie nun endgültig bezwingen zu müssen wurde bei ihm zur fixen Idee. Er würde dort anknüpfen, wo er damals unterbrochen worden war: bei ihrem gemeinsamen Tanz! Im Prinzip war seine Rache lächerlich einfach - er musste sie nur dazu bringen ihn zu küssen, dann würde sie alles vergessen und ihm nie mehr Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Jareth gestattete sich ein diabolisches Grinsen.  
  
Während der zweiten Woche der Bauarbeiten fing Jareth an sich merkwürdig zu benehmen. Zumindest kam es Sarah so vor. Er war wie ausgewechselt. Er war ihr gegenüber höflich, ja liebenswürdig. An den Abenden las er ihr oft etwas vor und brachte sie mit seinen scherzhaften Bemerkungen zum Kichern. Sarahs Misstrauen schmolz unter seinem Charme. Er umwarb sie mehrere Tage nach allen Regeln der Kunst und war dann der Ansicht, dass Sarahs Festung einem Frontalangriff nicht mehr standhalten würde. Als er sie an diesem Abend zu ihrem Zimmer begleitete liess er ihre Hand nicht gleich los, sondern drehte sie zu sich und legte einen Arm unmissverständlich um ihre Taille.  
"Bekomme ich keinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss?" flüsterte er verführerisch.  
Sarahs Augen verschleierten sich und ihr Kopf hob sich ihm ein wenig entgegen. Sie hatte mittlerweile gar nichts mehr dagegen, dass dieser wunderbare und geheimnisvolle Mann sie gleich küssen würde. Worauf wartete er eigentlich noch? Verstohlen blinzelte sie unter ihren Wimpern hervor. Doch was sie in seinen Augen las, zerriss augenblicklich den illusorischen Schleier, der sich in den letzten Tagen über ihren Verstand gelegt hatte.  
Triumph! Er triumphierte über sie! Mit einem Aufschrei riss sie sich von ihm los und stürmte in ihr Zimmer. Mit zitternden Händen drehte sie den Schlüssel im Schloss herum. Sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass der Kelch eines Verhängnisses gerade nochmal an ihr vorübergegangen war.  
"Hast du wirklich geglaubt, eine versperrte Tür würde mich aufhalten?"  
Sarah rang nach Atem. Mitten in ihrem Zimmer stand Jareth und betrachtete sie mit deutlicher Geringschätzung.  
"Wenn sie dich schon nicht aufhält, dann könntest du sie wenigstens akzeptieren", sagte Sarah unsicher.  
"Was ich zu akzeptieren gewillt bin, entscheide immer noch ich", flüsterte er drohend. "Und dein Benehmen werde ich keine Minute länger mehr akzeptieren." Langsam bewegte er sich auf sie zu.  
Sarah brach der kalte Schweiss aus. Was hatte er nur mit ihr vor? *Rede mit ihm* dachte sie *Lenk ihn ab*.  
"Und was hatte dein Benehmen gerade eben zu bedeuten? Vor ein paar Minuten mimst du noch den glühenden Liebhaber und kaum..." Sie hielt inne. Ihr war ein Gedanke gekommen. "Das war ein fauler Trick, nicht wahr? Der Kuss hätte irgendwas bewirkt, habe ich recht?" Ein überraschend forschender Blick traf Jareth. Himmel, war dieses Mädchen gewitzt!  
"Wenn du es schon weisst, warum fragst du dann noch." Ungeduld und Zorn mischten sich in seiner Stimme. Das hier lief überhaupt nicht so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Dummerweise hatte ein erzwungener Kuss keine Wirkung. Er würde seinen Plan vorerst fallen lassen müssen.  
"Weil ich wissen will, was nach diesem Kuss mit mir passiert wäre!"  
"Oh, nichts weiter. Ausser wenn du der Tatsache Bedeutung beimisst, dass du alles vergessen hättest."  
"Vergessen? Alles vergessen? Was alles?" Sarah war verwirrt.  
"Deine Familie, unser erstes Zusammentreffen - eben alles." Er zuckte sorglos mit den Schultern. Nun war sowieso schon alles egal.  
"Hasst du mich so sehr?"  
Ihre Frage verblüffte ihn. Der erste Impuls drängte ihn *Ja* zu sagen, aber eine innere Regung hielt ihn davor zurück. Stattdessen sagte er: "Was ich bislang von deiner Familie gesehen habe, hat mich zu der Ansicht geführt, dass du ihnen nicht allzu viele Tränen nachweinen würdest."  
"Wie willst du das beurteilen können?!" In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen. "Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe! Geh endlich!" Sie ging rasch zu ihrem Nachttischchen und ihre Finger schlossen sich um den Kerzenleuchter der dort stand. Sie drehte sich wieder zu Jareth um, der nicht glauben wollte, was er sah und warf den Kerzenleuchter ohne ein weiteres Wort der Warnung nach ihm.  
Jareth wich dem Wurfgeschoss mit einer katzenhaften Bewegung aus, schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf und liess eine zornbebende Sarah zurück.  
  
Weder Sarah noch Jareth schliefen in dieser Nacht fiel. Sarah dachte lange darüber nach, ob sie ihre Familie tatsächlich so sehr vermissen würde, wie sie zuerst geglaubt hatte. Oder hatte Jareth am Ende Recht und ihre Reaktion entsprang nur aus Pflichtgefühl und nicht aus ehrlicher Zuneigung? Ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen grübelte sie die ganze Nacht durch und fiel erst im Morgengrauen in einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
Jareth hingegen unterzog seine Gefühle für Sarah einer genauen Untersuchung. Ihre Frage, ob er sie hassen würde, hatte ihn tief getroffen. Aber bei genauerer Betrachtung hasste er sie längst nicht mehr. Er hatte mehr aus Gewohnheit heraus seine Rachgedanken ihr gegenüber gepflegt. Es wäre ihm auch nie in den Sinn gekommen etwas anderes für sie zu empfinden. Wenn er sich aber ihr ganzes Verhalten der letzten Tage ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, konnte er nicht umhin ihren Mut und ihren Witz zu bewundern. Er war sich sicher, dass er so schnell kein anderes Mädchen finden würde, das sich in der gleichen Situation genauso couragiert verhalten hätte. Sie war wirklich ein aussergewöhnliches Mädchen! Nachdem er diese Feststellung getroffen hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass er sich in einer Zwickmühle befand. Er hatte zweifellos kein Recht, sie hier gegen ihren Willen festzuhalten, andererseits wollte er sie auch nicht gehen lassen. Unschlüssig ging er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Auf einem Tisch stand eine volle Weinkaraffe und Jareth schenkte sich nach einer weiteren Runde durch den Raum ein Glas ein. Im Laufe der Nacht leerte er die Karaffe und fiel schliesslich in einen todesähnlichen Schlaf.  
  
Als die Kobolde am nächsten Morgen versuchten ihren König zu wecken, waren ihre Bemühungen leider nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Jareth kam lediglich lange genug zu sich um seine Kobolde zu verfluchen und ihnen seine Stiefel nachzuwerfen. Danach sank er wieder in tiefen Schlaf. Am liebsten hätten die Kobolde es dann einfach aufgegeben, aber zu ihren Aufgaben gehörte es nun einmal, jeden Morgen den König zu wecken. Wenn sie es nicht tun würden, würde ihnen das sicher eine Strafe einbringen. Da sie sich aber nicht mehr zurück in das Zimmer ihres Königs trauten, gingen sie zu Sarah und bettelten diese so lange an, bis sie sich schliesslich bereit erklärte die heikle Aufgabe zu übernehmen.  
Widerwillig betrat sie sein Zimmer. Mit einem Blick hatte sie die Situation erfasst. Das zerwühlte Bett in dem der noch halb angekleidete Mann lag und die geleerte Weinkaraffe. Er schlief also offensichtlich seinen Rausch aus. Ohne lange zu überlegen nahm sie den frisch gefüllten Wasserkrug von seinem Waschtisch, ging zu seinem Bett und schüttete ihm das Wasser unbarmherzig über den Kopf.  
Mit einem Ruck setzte sich der erschreckt prustende Jareth in seinem Bett auf um sich sogleich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Hände gegen die Schläfen zu pressen.  
Sarah sah ihre Mission als beendet an und wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zum Gehen.  
"Warte noch einen Moment!" hatte ihr Jareth nachrufen wollen, doch er brachte lediglich ein heiseres Flüstern zustande.  
Doch Sarah hatte es trotzdem gehört und blieb stehen. Zögernd drehte sie sich wieder um. Sie traute ihm einfach nicht.  
"Ich halte es für das Beste, wenn du wieder nach Hause gehst, Sarah", sagte er gepresst. Er hatte sich nachts zu dieser Entscheidung durchgerungen. Er sah einfach keinen Sinn mehr darin, sie noch länger in seinem Reich festzuhalten. Sie würde ihm immer widerstehen. Es war also besser, sie ginge jetzt - bevor... bevor sie ihm noch sympathischer würde.  
Sarah glaubte, nicht richtig zu hören. "Du lässt mich gehen? Einfach so?"  
Jareth nickte.  
"Wo ist der Haken?" fragte Sarah misstrauisch.  
"Kein Haken, Sarah. Kein doppelter Boden. Keine faulen Tricks." Er sah sie offen an und Sarah entdeckte tief in seinen Augen etwas, das sie bislang nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Sie setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante. "Bist du dir sicher, dass du wirklich willst, dass ich gehe?" fragte sie sanft.  
"Ja", sagte Jareth rauh.  
"Und du wirst mich auch nie wieder belästigen?" In ihrer Frage lag eine leichte Enttäuschung.  
Jareth rückte näher an sie heran. "Das habe ich nicht gesagt."  
"Gut." Sarah schien befriedigt.  
Ihre Lippen waren nur noch einen Kuss voneinander entfernt, doch beide fühlten, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war.  
Sarah legte ihre Hand sanft auf seine Wange.  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Jareth."  
Er bedeckte ihre Hand mit seiner.  
"Ja. Auf Wiedersehen, Sarah."   
Es war ein Versprechen.  
  
  
ENDE  



End file.
